topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chuci28/Digimon : Royal Knight's Respect Thread
Introduction This blog will show some physical feats of the royal knight as strength, speed and destructive power. In the infinite branches of the Digital Multiverse, there are higher dimensions and beings that resides in them.This heavily implies to be an existence above the normal Digital World, a 5 spatial dimension existence. The higher dimensions they're referring to are beyond the humans capacity to even possibly imagine, The Great Intent. This is how the whole creation of God is called, it can also be called the Work of God, even the greatest world ever presented in the franchise (Except, of course, the home of God) which is the World of Eaters is still only one Small part of an even larger existential set that is the creation of God. Royal Knights according to the official profiles, The Royal Knights (守護騎士 Shugo Kishi, lit. "Guardian Knights") are a group of thirteen Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon that are the Digital World's sacred guardians,and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Computer Network. The group was founded by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, and serves King Drasil.Because the Royal Knights are assigned the highest rank of Network Security, it is absolutely impossible to violate Security in their presence. With the notable exceptions of Gankoomon and Jesmon, the Royal Knights rarely intervene with the Digital World, and tend to work alone when they do show their face; however, based on a certain "Prophecy" handed down from the ancient Digital World, it is said that the Royal Knights will assemble at the time of the Digital World's greatest crisis. King Drasil gathered the Royal Knights in order to manage the world, and it seems that its will will eventually lead the Royal Knights to cross Servers to the Digital World: Iliad Server and meet the Olympos XII face-to-face.The group also has a natural rivalry with the Seven Great Demon Lords. Most of the Royal Knights are Human Digimon, although there are a few with bestial forms. Like historical knights, some of the Royal Knights are the lords of other types of Digimon, or associate with a team of subordinates although they are all subservient to King Drasil. Furthermore, each of the Royal Knights possesses a dogma that it believes in.Many of the Royal Knights also have alternate Modes or X-Antibody forms, which are generally still considered Royal Knights. The final member of the Royal Knights, acquired its title through frequent, rigorous training at the direction of Gankoomon, its sponsor. It was originally a Hackmon in which Gankoomon saw promise, and as it traveled the Digital World alongside the Sistermon sisters, intervening in the world's incessant conflicts, it digivolved to BaoHuckmon, SaviorHuckmon, then finally, Jesmon. Lift the Universe. That has many things. During the end of the Kurata arc the Belphemon absorbed the space-time bombs and gained the power to destroy space-time with its common blows. In the end it caused a great explosion that according to Thoma ended up destroying the entire dimensional barrier causing the Digital World to begin to fall in the Real World. To stop this Bancho Leomon used his power to raise the Digital World and prevent the fall, he stated that the power that Masaru would face (Royal Knights and Yggdrasil) was far superior to anything they had ever faced before, even the tragedy in question. With this we have confirmation that the Royal Knights are far above universal / multi-universal calamities even on a four-dimensional scale, this is confirmed with the Royal Knights destroying space-time with their common blows. Dimensional Collapse Gankuumon: In order to correct all distortions in the digital world. I had to collect those with the mightiest of powers before invaders came to this dimension and made it collapse. And you need to keep moving onward, to defeat the enemies, as I could not. Agumon: What is this distortion? Gankuumon: This dimension is a distortion in the digital world. A gathering of fragmented data'. This gives rise to evil Digimon "clones". With no purpose, they' began to proliferate. And so, this place is now filled with the clones of Digimon. The impostors began to fight over and over again with their doubles and their power increased. It would eventually overflow from this dimension into the digital world, blanketing it. Hackmon: N-No way... Taichi: If that's true, then it could also have a negative effect on our world too! Gankuumon: As it stands, there is only a few moments before this dimension collapses'. Go forth and open the door to the core that controls this' dimension, chosen children. I will remain here and try to stall the collapse. As you can see there was a size in the PSP Digimon Adventure that was about to collapse, if this followed the explosion would not only cover the entire Digital World but also several other Real Worlds. Gankoomon was able to neutralize the explosion for a long time (He said there were few moments before the explosion occurred) until the Tamers could reach the dimensional core and correct that Speed. Royal Knights Cross Space-Time ' ' During Period X Yggdrasil created a Digital World divided into three terminals that would represent the past, present and future. According to the official Digimon Chronicle website to move between the terminals you need to move beyond the time itself. The Royal Knights constantly travel between these Terminals on a daily basis as stated above. to have an approximate of the speed let's see some feats for example digimon xros wars. (as explained here). craniummon indicates that the copy of zeedmilleniunmon had consumed many zones (it's only been a couple of hours at most) and that it would only take a few days to reach the human world. as we explain an area is the size of the universe, the Universe Size 93 billion light-years in diameter, using two Zones consumed, calculating the consumption time of zeedmilleniunmon, using the calculatorresults, 815252195416970.8 C or 815.2 trillion time lightspeed, Dynasmon reacts and try to dodge zeedmilleniunmon, which gives a great speed of reaction. another example is the one that can be seen here which is calculated in.586,981,580,700,219,000 C or 586 Quatrillion time lightspeed. another example, it's omnimon Attack (all dellete), able to reset the entire digital world (here )although a time fragment is not mentioned, we can estimate that it does not take long to reset it, using the time shown in the movie 38 seconds, using the calculator results 77234418513186700 C or 77.2 Quatrillion time lightspeed. 'Attack Potency.' 'omnimon All Delete' All Delete: Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit, allowing Omegamon X to destroy Yggdrasil and reset the Digital World in its entirety. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. Omegamon being able to harm Yggdrasil's Core . 'Yggdrasil's Core being superior to the likes of Homeostasis, a being who resides in the "SuperDimensional Space-Time. ' 'Digital Hazard Crisis' ' ' The "Digital Hazard" is an important concept in the franchise, as the name indicates is an event that represents a great danger in the Digital World. As an example of "Digital Hazard" there is in the Digimon Chronicle the great threat caused by the great presence of Digimon that could overload the Digital World system, here the description given to the Digital Hazard would be like a universal explosion. This relates to the Royal Knights thanks to the evolutionary family of Dukemon, it contains the trademark of Digital Hazard. According to Guilmon's official profile, the presence of the Digital Hazard brand in a Digimon represents its potential ability to cause immense damage to the data of a central computer. (In this case we are going to analyze, we are talking about the Digital World itself). The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. This potential is demonstrated in the "Ultimate" form of Guilmon, Megidramon / Dukemon / Chaos Dukemon. Although it is a rare species that isn't even known to be extant, and its very existence is a "Digital Hazard", its powers were sealed away by some sort of "force". However, it is said that a great amount of damage will be exerted on the Digital World when its powers are awakened. As you can see Megidramon has the power to destroy the entire Digital World of Digimon Tamers (which is composed of several minivers, each + - the size of the Real World). At that moment Megidramon was only existing, and after Beelzebumon absorbed data from three perfect Digimon he was able to defeat the Megidramon with immense ease and with a single kick he destroyed the Digital Hazard symbol completely stopping the destruction of the universes. As you can see the existence of Megidramon is the same existence of Chaos Dukemon being that CDukemon is just a Dukemon with virus-like instincts. So it is quite possible that the three alternative forms of Dukemon (Dukemon, Chaos Dukemon and Megidramon) can be compared to each other. (In fact, in some media Dukemon and Chaos Dukemon are directlyconsidered evolutions awakened forms of Megidramon which may indicate that he himself may be more powerful than Megidramon). destroy digital zones In digimon xros wars the digimundo is divided into zones and each one has the size of the real universe. the demon lords and the royal knights travel between them and can destroy them in a single attack resist universal explosions. ' Ulforceveedramon 'resisted the destruction of the Digital World, even though it was apparently at its epicenter, and then resisted the dimensional journey between the Digital World and the Human World. Which means that it had to traverse the Digital Space in the process, a place that has Noise (useless data), which normally atomizes the digimon that travels through Digital Space without special protection. Ulforce V-dramon was able to survive without such protections (even with his sealed Ulforce), while at the same time protecting (possibly with his body) Coronamon, Lunamon and Spadamon (Explanation of the nature of Digital Space and the gap between dimensions conclusion It can be considered that royal knights are multiversal powers with the power to transpose time-space. Category:Blog posts